


Idris Must Be Destroyed!

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad guys Dying, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Manipulation, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Sad Alec Lightwood, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, magnus to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: As punishment for Alec’s very public coming out moment with Magnus he is sent to a remote monastery of Silent Brothers for ‘reeducation’. Here he is told to publicly renounce being gay and stop having anything to do with Magnus. Furthermore, he is told to publicly call Jace a traitor and treat him as such after he went with Valentine to his ship. Alec fights for as long as he can, but in the end everyone gives in.Just when all hope seems lost Alec hears that Idris is under attack; Magnus has come for his Shadowhunter and Jace has come to get his parabatai back!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 102
Kudos: 873
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	1. Give Up Everything You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave punishes Alec for what they see as his transgressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by 3 key elements: 1) _Carthago delenda est_ (Latin for _Carthago must be destroyed_ ) as credited to Cato the Censor (234-149 BC), 2) The treatment of the Dauphin in The Scarlet Pimpernel by Baroness Orczy and 3) The Christian church and other religious movements throughout time, in particular in Europe.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
> Chapter warnings for this chapter: Referenced torture, referenced abuse, abuse, religious fanaticism, referenced homophobia, referenced discrimination against Downworlders.

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 1: Give Up Everything You Are

Alec had known there would be consequences to coming out; in particular to coming out as publicly as he had done. He had told Magnus a little of the dangers; a warning more to himself than to Magnus of what could happen if he gave in to his feelings and desires. Yet when he had seen Magnus standing there at what should have been his wedding to Lydia none of it had mattered. Truth be told even now, after everything he had endured, he would still do the same.

He had never felt as free as he had felt in that moment when he had kissed Magnus in front of everyone and ignored everything, focused only on Magnus and his blooming feelings for him. He had allowed himself to be selfish for once in his life and take what he wanted, to be who he had always been.

He had known the day would come where he would have to pay for his actions; he had just never expected it would be this. However, in hindsight maybe he should have. In his love he had humiliated and defied not only the Clave but also the order of the Silent Brothers as well as his parents. By following his heart he had had threatened not only the political power in Idris but also the religious order upon which their military society was built.

He had thought his career would be ruined, that he might be threatened with de-runeing if he didn’t do what he was told…maybe even a public lashing or another kind of public humiliation as a way for the Clave and the Brotherhood to regain what they considered lost in terms of honor and pride.

When they had come for him he had only wished two things; 1) That he had been allowed to say goodbye to Magnus; to explain to him why he was suddenly gone and 2) That they would just wait till he had gotten Jace back from Valentine’s ship.

Izzy was furious and in tears when the guards had come for him, but he had asked her to remain calm; no use for both of them to get taken away. Instead he had asked she focused on Jace and reached out to Magnus if she was able. She had promised she would do that. She had told him she would see him soon. It was a kind lie and one she had been unable to say without tears in her eyes.

They had taken his steele and told him he had no rank and no last name any longer. He was just Alexander. He really wished they would say Alec; it seemed wrong for these people to use the name Magnus used with him. Despite Alec giving his word he would not try and run they had still bound his hands as he was led from the Institute. Guards had held a devastated and angry Izzy back as everyone stopped and stared at him with eyes filled with contempt and disgust. Except one Shadowhunter. As he was walked away a kind blond haired Nephilim who had just joined the Institute, Alec believed his name was Andrew, took off his jacket and covered Alec’s bound hands with it. Alec had smiled in thanks before he had been manhandled away. Alec hadn’t known it at the time, but that kind gesture would be the last kindness he would be shown. Alec would replay the memory in his mind over and over again to keep his spirits up.

He had expected to be taken to Alicante to be locked up before he would be put on trial, but the guards had taken him to a remote monastery instead. The guards had removed the ropes around his wrists and he had been thankful they had left him the jacket Andrew had given him when he saw the room he was taken to. It was more like a cell; it had a bed, a chair, a table and toilet and nothing else. The monastery was close to the mountains and it was cold. There was only a thin duvet on the bed and the jacket would now become very precious to him for more than emotional reasons. He was not allowed his steele back and there was nothing on the walls. He had no way to tell time or the passion of the days except to look out the only window in the room and guess the season based on the temperature and the amount of snow on the faraway mountain tops. It was small, just large enough to put an arm through but nothing else. Over time he would learn to love the window; it was his only escape from his thoughts and the pain he was in. He could look out and see stars or clouds or rain and dream he was somewhere else, somewhere far away.

Alec had like everyone in Idris been told to respect but also fear the Brothers. They had great power and influence and was the connection between the Angel and the Clave; between the Divine and the military and political leadership of Idris. They also played a huge role in defining the moral laws and rules in Idris. The idea that those of demon-blood were less worthy of life could all be traced to the sacred texts as they got interpreted by the Order. The condemnation of homosexuality was an integral part of the teachings of the Order. Both points worked well for Idris’ military and political power. Idris needed children to send to war and needed a justification for refusing Downworlders equal rights and representation. What better way to ensure both than to claim it was Divine right? Divine law?

Alec had been left alone in his room the first day. The guards had locked the door as they had left, no one saying anything to him, and he had yet to see any Brothers. He had been taught how to interrogate prisoners and how to break them as was common for officers. He knew precisely what they were doing to him; how they were trying to break him down. He knew it would only get worse. He also knew he would break eventually for everyone did, but he swore he would hold on for as long as he could. Surely someone would come get him.

Alec mainly spent the day alone in the room worrying about Jace. He could feel he was in physical pain early in the day but then seemed to recover; likely thanks to runes. He sent waves of comfort and support towards his parabatai, trying hard to not share his own sense of anxiety; Jace had more than enough on his plate at the moment. Thankfully Jace didn’t seem physically hurt again until the next day where Alec felt a shiver as if Jace was cold and drained; was he swimming? Not long after that Alec didn’t feel anything from Jace and worried a lot, assuming Jace had passed out from the strain. However, he was hopeful Jace was now no longer on the ship and that was something at least.

He had started to wonder how long they would keep him waiting; it was well into the next day and so far, no one had come for him. He almost jumped in surprise when someone finally unlocked and opened the door to his room. Four Brothers stood there. They ignored his questions as they took him to a large washroom with several showers. He was alone there with the four Brothers. They pushed him towards the showers, and he became aware he was supposed to shower in front of them. He had expected they would try and break him by humiliating him and he fought hard not to show his discomfort as he stripped naked and showered as quickly as he could. However, the Brothers didn’t allow him to leave when he returned drenched and searching for a towel. One of the Brothers handed him a metal sponge and when he heard the command in his mind, he knew what they wanted:

*Scrub the filth off!*

Unable to fight them Alec had taken the sponge and had tired hard not to show his pain and discomfort as the Brothers had him scrub his skin till it was raw, red and bleeding several places.

He didn’t want to feel relieved or even grateful when the Brothers finally let him stop and handed him a towel, but he did. While he had showered his military clothes had been removed and instead there lay plain grey pants and a loose grey shirt. It was a stupid thing to feel like crying over but this physical reminder that he was no longer a Shadowhunter, no longer a soldier…he had to bite his lip to use the physical pain to stop the emotional anguish he felt inside.

When he had dressed the Brothers had taken him through the monastery, down stone hallways filled with statues of Angels, Saints and other warriors from Heaven. Passing the statues, they all seemed to stand in judgement, cold and unmoving with cruel eyes made of stone.

He was taken to what he assumed was the office of the head of the monastery. The man was sitting behind his desk in an office as different from Alec’s bare room as possible; expensive carpet, book shelves, Mahanoy desk and chairs and a drinks cart with expensive Mundane drinks like whiskeys, rums and cognacs. There was a large window behind the desk showing the Angel and object d'art of all types was on every surface in the room, all made from precious materials like gold, diamonds, rubies and silver and most of them religious in nature. The room screamed power.

Alec was ordered to kneel in the middle of the room by one of the four Brothers who had brought him here, while they moved to stand to one side, giving their leader a direct line of sight to Alec. He briefly considered fighting the order but knew it was pointless. Even with his steele he was no match against so many Brothers and in particular without his steele he had no chance. It was a soldier’s duty to survive as long as possible, until rescue could come. He just had to hang in there. Despite that they were trying to take his identity as a warrior from him, Alec fought to still see himself as a soldier, to think like one, in the hope it would give him strength.

So, Alec swallowed his pride, his cheeks heated red and he knelt. He looked up at the leader as he rose from his chair and slowly walked around his desk and over to where Alec was kneeling. The look he gave him was filled with disgust as he stopped before Alec.

Alec was both surprised and yet not by the hit when the leader smacked him open-handed in the face, sending his face flying to the side.

*Lower your eyes! You are not worthy to gaze upon any of us here!* The leader warned, his voice ringing in Alec’s head.

Alec felt a wave of concern from Jace and fought to close the bond, secretly relieved that Jace had woken up again and seemed ok as far as he could tell in the bond.

Again, Alec considered if he should fight but then decided it wasn’t worth it. It was just words; just a silly gesture. He just had to hang on. With cheeks heated by the slap and humiliation Alec lowered his gaze to the ground.

*You have been brought here, Alexander, because you have committed a grave offence against the Angel, against the Order and against the Clave,* the leader said seriously, his voice booming in Alec’s mind.

Alec tensed but kept his mouth shut and his eyes lowered, anxious for what was to follow. Would they de-rune him? Kill him? Wipe his memory? Of those options he preferred death so he would at least die as himself, as who he was and had always been.

*You are here to be reminded of your commitment to the Angel and to Idris,* the leader went on. *You have deviated from the true path and we will help you back.*

Alec was unsure if this was better or worse than the three options he had considered. He fought to control his fear and anxiety as he waited to hear what fate would be his.

*To return to the right path you must first renounce the two things that have sullied your soul,* the leader told him. *You must renounce the Warlock and all actions with him and consummate the marriage to Lydia as planned to gift Idris the warriors it needs.*

Alec squeezed his hands together in his lap, his knuckles white. He couldn’t do that! His lips became a thin line.

*You may speak on this first matter,* the leader allowed.

Alec took a deep breath, remembering at the last moment to keep his eyes lowered as he had not been allowed to do otherwise.

“Your Grace, this is not in the best interest of Lydia nor myself,” Alec started to say, trying to sound as demure and respectful as possible. “I believe…”

As Alec had been looking down, he hadn’t seen the leader of the monastery had turned and had picked up a thin long stick from his desk. Alec first noticed it when he fell that very same stick be brought down repeatedly over his shoulders and upper back, making him stop talking and gasp at the sudden pain. He fought to remain kneeling, his eyes lowered, not talking and not fighting back; just enduring it, taking it. The warrior in him screamed at him to do something even though he knew if he did it would just make it worse for himself.

*What you believe is irrelevant!* the leader thundered, his voice echoing in Alec’s mind as Alec took his hands up to try and shield his face and head.

The leader hit him a few more times before his fury seemed to settle and he stopped, making Alec take a deep shaky breath. The beating had been intense and sudden and he was sore and pained but he didn’t think skin had broken. Alec fought to keep his eyes lowered and bit his lower lip to stop himself from saying anything.

*I can see we will have to work on the first condition but do not worry; the Brothers are very devout and will ensure you return to the Light,* the leader promised, although to Alec it sounded more like a threat.

Alec squeezed his hands tightly together in his lap, noticing they were shaking and fighting to stop it, not wanting to show such weakness. He wouldn’t give in. He couldn’t. Not now. Not after finally admitting to himself who he was. Not after finding Magnus. He couldn’t go back. He just couldn’t.

*Now, secondly, you need to renounce your parabatai and publicly call him out as a traitor and Valentine’s son,* the leader went on.

“Your Grace, I do not believe him to be either and even if he is Valentine’s son that doesn’t make him a traitor,” Alec protested as respectfully as he could, keeping his gaze lowered. “He is Idris’ best warrior; he always will be.”

The leader took a bruising grip on Alec’s chin and forced his head up so they were eye to eye. He gave Alec a dark smile.

*Alexander, what you **believe** doesn’t matter. What you **think** doesn’t matter,* the leader’s voice echoed sinisterly in Alec’s mind. *I know you think someone will come for you, but no one will. Your own parents agreed to this to save your family’s name and cleanse your soul. Your parabatai has joined Valentine and the Warlock won’t care about you. Why should he? One kiss and it’s true love for a man who’s known for having multiple lovers, often in the same night, sometimes at the same time?!*

Alec blushed at the crude words about Magnus’ sex life but his gaze was strong when he looked at his tormenter, refusing to let him see his doubt and his pain. He wasn’t surprised his parents had done what they had; almost all Nephilim would. They had grown up believing in the holiness of the Brotherhood’s teachings and the value of a soul. Furthermore, the family name was everything and without it his whole family would be brought to ruin. At least this way it was only him. That last thought, that his family was safe, gave him some comfort.

“I won’t give you what you want. I can’t,” Alec told the man towering above him as calmly as he could.

The leader smiled and it made him look even more threatening than when he was angry.

He looked Alec straight in the eye as he ordered the four Brothers who had brought him in, *Take Alexander to the courtyard, strip him naked and give him fifty lashes, in one sitting. Patch him up the Mundane way and let him rest two hours. Then do it all over again. Continue until his body gives out. Then use healing runes on him and bring him back here for assessment. The pain will bring him closer to the Light, closer to the Angel.*  
  


Alec paled and sank, hating the fear that had entered his eyes. The leader must have seen it for his grip on Alec’s chin turned more bruising, his eyes vicious.

*Alexander, you will submit to us one way or another. It is just a matter of time.*

Alec fought down his fear and rising panic at the fate that was to be his and looked defiantly at the leader as he said, “Then I will ensure it takes as long as possible.”

The leader looked surprised by this but then just laughed cruelly as he released the grip on his chin.

*Take him away,* the leader ordered, nodding to the four Brothers who had watched the display dispassionately.

After that Alec lost all sense of time. Pain became a constant companion. He started to like his cell; they left him alone there. He would dream of Magnus, imagined how it would be to be loved by him. He dreamed of Magnus showing him the world, romantic dates, sweet words and even sweeter kisses. He became more and more certain he loved the Warlock more than life. Everything, all of this, had been worth it for that one kiss, that one moment of true happiness he had felt with him. He kept that memory, that feeling, sacred and used it to give himself strength.

The jacket Andrew had given him, and his runes were his only connection to who he had once been, he cherished them. He tried to send reassuring vibes to Jace through the bond. He forgot his own pain when he felt the worry from Jace through the bond; knowing Jace was upset, felt alone and lost without him there was worse than any torture.

Thankfully after the first few days Jace seemed to be better and Alec felt no more pain from him. Alec hoped he was somewhere safe and not with the Clave. However, he was sure the Brothers would have used it against him if they had captured and trialed Jace. At times his parabatai felt calm and sent strength, love and comfort to him, but often he had a hard time not letting Alec feel how agitated and worried he was. Alec kept trying to send reassuring vibes to him, unsure where he was or what was going on but wanting to try and cheer him up, to encourage him to hang on.

The torture got inventive; the lashing has just been the beginning. With healing runes, the Brothers could heal almost any injury except severed limbs, so they exploited that. They would bring him to the brink of death and then use runes to pull him back. The only thing they never did was a direct beating; as one of the Brothers told him then they didn’t want to dirty themselves with such direct touch. Everything else; burns, whipping, canning…the Brothers seemed to have a never ending supply of “good” ideas meant to get Alec to see the Light. Alec in particular hated when they would break his fingers or toes, stab his eyes or add glass or salt to his wounds; literally. A direct lashing was much easier for him to bear than those things.

The constant talking to him though, the words they wanted him to repeat…that was the worst. He had refused at first. But after a while he couldn’t stay quiet any longer as the pain became unbearable. At first he felt humiliated repeating any and all degrading thing they wanted him to say about himself, about being gay. He fought longer when they wanted him to say degrading things about Magnus, about Downworlders, but in the end he did even that.

They told him Magnus had forgotten about him. They told him Jace was loyal to Valentine and had never cared for him; that he had just used him. They forced him to repeat it. Repeat that no one cared for him; no one was coming. In the end he did repeat it over and over again, almost screaming it through his tears as blood would run down his body from whatever wounds had been left on him that day. He repeated those words of despair and hopelessness so long and so much he was struggling to keep the truth safe within his heart.

They would wake him at all hours of the day, and he would never know what they would want from him now. He was starting to look forward to the tasks they gave him; they were humiliating and degrading, but they weren’t painful. He had been embarrassed at first when they had had him wash the stairs and the floors on his hands and knees. His cheeks had burned when he had cleaned their boots in his lap with their comments firing like shots towards him. They had even once had him eat from a bowl on the floor, claiming since he associated with dogs, he should eat like one. He had long before that episode given up corrected their degrading remarks for Downworlders, so he hadn’t corrected the dogs to werewolves, nor had he protested and said they were just as human as anyone. He had ignored his red cheeks and their laughter as he had done what they wanted, angry with himself for fearing the pain so much he would do even this.

Over time he just did whatever they wanted; he no longer felt anything about it. The pain was still there though; in between the humiliation and the words they had him say. They would keep finding new ways to hurt him. Until the one day he couldn’t take it any longer. When he had finally broken down, his body broken and bleeding, his mind and heart on fire. He had sent a silent apology to Magnus and sent love through the bond to Jace, hoping they would forgive him. Then he had told his tormenters they had won; he would do what they wanted.

The torture had stopped, finally, and Alec hated himself for feeling relieved. He hated that he was grateful for the scraps of food or kindness thrown his way. He had wondered what he was being trained for precisely; he had said what they wanted to hear. Having said it once it was easier to say again and again as they kept making him say it.

Then one day he had been told to shower and he had been given clean clothes, still kept in the same grey material as before. He no longer minded. He thought he had worn something else at some point, but he tried not to remember, not to think about it. It was better not to think about the past. The present was all there was. It was easier that way.

Alec had been taken before a man standing in the leader’s office, talking to him when Alec was led in by two Brothers. The man introduced himself as Victor Aldertree, sent by the Clave. The Brothers barely needed to tell Alec to kneel before Victor and the leader of the monastery; it was so ingrained in him by now he just did it. He lowered his gaze and folded his hands in his lap, trying to fight his worry and fear, expecting pain, used to it by now but still dreading it. Maybe if he did well, said what this man wanted to hear, maybe the pain wouldn’t be so bad this time.

Victor took a bruising grip on Alec’s chin and turned his head up and then from side to side, as if he were evaluating his worth with a critical eye. Alec forced his eyes to stay lowered and allowed the manhandling, used to much worse. Alec couldn’t help but flinch when Victor brought his other hand close to his face, used to being hit that the reaction was instinctive by now. Instead Victor just traced his jawline thoughtfully.

“He’s very thin,” Victor remarked matter of fact.

Alec didn’t respond to that; he hadn’t seen himself for a while, but he was probably right. The last time they had shown how he looked was to show him how he looked when he was kneeling; that he was doing what they wanted. He had looked drained then, thin. He had tried to train in his room, but he was too drained and exhausted and often in too much pain to do anything. His muscles had long since gone and he felt cold all the time. He rarely remembered he had been different once; he had been strong once. A warrior. Once. Not any longer. Not for quite a while now.

*The treatment is trying. To save the soul and guide him to the Light the body must be broken,* the leader’s voice echoed in everyone’s minds.

Victor nodded thoughtfully as he ordered, “Look at me, Alexander.”

Alec did so at once, knowing the price of disobedience all too well.

“You were told of two conditions for your reintroduction into Idris’ society after you had been cleansed from sin. I am told you are now committed to see them fulfilled. Are you?” Victor asked darkly.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec quickly assured him, seeing the ill-hidden threat in the leader’s eyes as he stood beside Victor, clearly not wanting to lose face should Alec show defiance now after the leader had clearly claimed he was broken.

“Tell me then,” Victor demanded, giving him a searching look.

“The Warlock bewitched me and led me down the path of wickedness. I repent my actions and wish to fulfill my duty to Idris and to Lydia by completing the wedding,” Alec said, repeating the words emotionlessly.

Alec had been told to repeat them so many times the words no longer had any impact on him.

“And your parabatai?” Victor challenged.

“He is a traitor to Idris and has joined Valentine. He is dead to me,” Alec repeated equally emotionless.

Victor started to smile but then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Say their names,” Victor ordered.

“What?” Alec asked surprised, forgetting himself in his shock.

Victor released his chin and slapped him open-handed, sending his face flying to the side. He then retook a hard grip on his chin, making him look at him again.

“Say their names! The Warlock and your parabatai. Repeat the statements with their names,” Victor demanded coldly.

Alec hesitated for a second and the leader raising a hand threateningly, making Alec try and pull back but was held in place by Victor’s grip.

 _Please forgive me_ , Alec thought sadly, hoping somehow, in another life, in another time, Magnus and Jace would be happy and safe and would know he would never betray them. Yet here he was. Betraying them. Over and over again he was betraying them. But he just couldn’t take the pain any longer.

“M…Magnus bewitched me and led me down the path of wickedness,” Alec got out, stumbling over the name, having tried to keep at least that to himself, safe. At Victor’s raised eyebrow and challenging look Alec forced himself to go on, embarrassed at remembering he had once said these same words in anger, “Ja…Jace is dead to me.”

Victor gave him a searching look before he released his chin with a disgusted air. Alec sank, fighting his fear as he lowered his gaze.

“He’s close, but there’s still defiance left in him. Keep working on him. Imogen wants to use him in the coming war with the Downworld,” Victor ordered.

Alec kept still, fighting not to show his surprise and puzzlement. What war with the Downworld? How much time had passed?

*Of course. Give us a few weeks and he will be completely pure again. He will have embraced the Light fully,* the leader assured Victor, his voice ringing in the heads of everyone present.

“Good,” Victor said in satisfaction. “I also…” His voice was caught off when a fire message flew into his hand.

Victor read it, growling in annoyance, before the message dissolved after he had read it.

*What’s wrong?* The leader asked.

“Idris is under attack,” Victor explained and started to leave the room. He paused and turned to look at the leader of the monastery and the still kneeling Alec.

“If they come here then kill him before they get to him,” Victor ordered darkly.

Alec was surprised. Why would Victor care if he became the victim of demons? That seemed an odd kindness.

*We shall do as you ordered,* the leader promised.

Victor nodded in satisfaction and left. Alec was hastily taken to his room and locked in. He drew a relieved breath at finally being back in relatively safety. He put on the jacket, no longer remembering precisely why he had used to find it special, having spent a long time trying to forget his life before the monastery. However, wearing it still always brought him a sense of comfort. He waited, sitting on his bed, tense, expecting punishment. Nothing happened.

After several hours Alec heard a lot of noises, people running. The Brothers were busy preparing for an attack. He rose and looked out the small window. It was raining which he found oddly fitting. He reached out a hand and caught a few raindrops. He pulled his hand back and drank the rainwater he had caught. He had water in the tap in his bathroom, but it was not very clean and often upset his stomach, not helped by the fact that he was fed very irregularly.

He laid back on his bed, listening to the rain, finding it soothing. After a few moments some of the tension left him. If the attack was successful, the Brothers might kill him if the demons didn’t get him first. Alec smiled for the first time since he had been brought to the monastery. He might be allowed to die today, before he was made to follow up his betrayal of Magnus and Jace with action. He smiled happily at the thought.

Quite some time passed, and Alec drifted in and out of sleep, waiting. Seemed like he did that a lot here. Waiting for punishment, waiting for orders. Just waiting. Red and blue magical flares lit up outside his small window, making Alec frown. Did the demons have magic? Some of the magic seemed oddly familiar, like from a dream.

Sounds of screaming and battle came closer and closer. His parabatai rune seemed to burn. He normally tried to close off the bond to Jace; not wanting him to feel his pain. However, Jace’s feelings of excitement and rage were now so overwhelming Alec couldn’t shut him out. Alec had always kept the bond open just enough for him to know Jace was alive and for Jace to know the same about him. Knowing Jace was alright had helped him go on.

The battle sounds came closer and closer and Alec fought down his mix of fear and anticipation. His death was near. It was ending now. Finally. He felt relief. He smiled again. Something shook the door; odd as the Brothers could unlock it. It seemed like a blast or something. The door seemed to give and was unlocked. Knowing what was expected of him by now Alec quickly knelt on the floor, facing the door, his head bowed, just as the door was opened. The Brothers had come for him; come to end his life. For the first time ever, Alec wasn’t afraid sitting here like this, kneeing before his tormentors. For the first time he felt calm.

“Alexander!”

That voice. A voice Alec had thought he would never hear again. His name was spoken with such affection and care but the tone was filled with a mix of joy and anguish, relief and pain…It couldn’t be! It was a trick. Alec started to shake, refusing to look up, knowing it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. It couldn’t be…

“Magnus?”

The name was a prayer, whispered brokenly under Alec’s breath, his hands folded tightly in his lap and his eyes firmly fixated on a spot on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will mean a lot to me.


	2. Idris Delenda Est!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Jace and Izzy and quite a few others have come to rescue Alec and see Idris burn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers for improving this story as always. :)  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced torture, referenced abuse. We are burning down all of Idris here so referenced a lot of dead Nephilim!

_Please read chapter notes for chaper warnings_

# Chapter 2: Idris Delenda Est!

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus said sadly, devastated, when he saw the state he was in, how he was shaking.

Magnus had to fight back tears at seeing what had been done to the young Shadowhunter. He looked more like a boy now than he ever had; he had lost his muscles and looked frail, skinny, and weak. His clothes were hiding most of his body, but Magnus could see scars not even the steele could heal decorating his hands and a long scar ran down the right side of his face. He likely had many more under his clothes.

“Magnus?” Alec repeated softly, hopefully, sounding fearful and uncertain, his eyes still on his hands.

Alec felt Jace try to probe at him through the bond, trying to send waves of encouragement and calm to him. Alec kept the bond closed; it was too painful otherwise. Too painful to feel Jace’s support knowing he would never see him, knowing he had betrayed him. he couldn’t deal with all of that and then also deal with his hope that maybe Magnus was truly here; maybe it wasn’t a dream.

Magnus fought to control his emotions and sank. He moved slowly as one would when approaching as scared animal. Despite that Alec clearly had to fight the instinct to move away when Magnus knelt beside him, clearly used to anyone approaching him hurting him.

“Yes. It’s me. It’s me,” Magnus said as calmly as he could, his voice filled with tenderness and warmth.

Alec was still not looking at him, still unable to stop shaking, clearly torn between wanting to believe it and still afraid it was all just in his head. Magnus had to fight to get his sadness and horror under control as Alec’s scars, mental and physical, became clearer to him.

“Is it really you?” Alec whispered brokenly, still looking down.

Magnus reached out a hand to touch Alec’s hands in his lap, but Alec instinctively shied away from the touch, his body conditioned to pain. Magnus stopped reaching for him at once and drew back, not wanting to frighten him further.

“Yes, darling. It’s me,” Magnus assured him, keeping his voice calm and warm, just sitting next to him, not touching him, waiting for Alec to stop shaking.

Slowly Alec dared to look up, afraid it was a dream, afraid it wasn’t really Magnus, afraid he was going to get punished. But he had to see. He had to know.

Alec drew a deep breath when he saw the man who was next to him, smiling softly, lovingly at him with eyes filled with sympathy and sadness. Alec had to fight back tears, his feelings in turmoil. It was him! Magnus! He was here. Beautiful, perfect…and here; in this place of pain and horror. It felt wrong that Magnus was here in this place; Magnus, a symbol of love and warmth to Alec in a place filled with such darkness.

“You came,” Alec said or asked, he wasn’t sure, his voice low and hesitant.

Alec wanted to reach out and touch him but didn’t quite dare do it yet. He had dreamed of Magnus, dreamt of rescue, so long. Maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe he had finally gone mad. If he had he decided that he was ok with it for Magnus was here.

“I came,” Magnus confirmed softly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he looked at Alec, fighting not to touch him, not wanting to scare him. “I wish I had been able to come sooner.” Magnus looked so sad as he whispered anguished, “Look what they have done to you!”

Alec wasn’t sure what he referred to, maybe just his general state. Once he would have felt self-conscious about Magnus or anyone seeing his weak, seeing him frail. Not any longer. All he could think about was that Magnus was here. Slowly, needing to be sure, his hand shaking violently, Alec hesitantly touched Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus leaned a bit into the touch but again forced himself not to touch Alec back.

“You are really here? It is not a dream?” Alec asked softly, agonized.

“It’s not a dream, darling. I am truly here,” Magnus confirmed, a lump in his throat making the words difficult to get out.

Alec withdrew his hand and just looked at Magnus, caught between smiling and crying.

“I can’t…I can’t believe….” Alec couldn’t say anything more, breaking down, crying, hyperventilating.

He had dreamed of this moment for so long but had finally given up. He had thought he would never see Magnus again and yet here he was. He felt lightheaded at the many emotions running through him.

“Shh. I’ve got you now,” Magnus calmed him, wanting to reach out but held back, afraid any sudden movements might just upset him further. Instead he remained seated, smiling, trying to project calm in the hope it would help Alec settle down.

Slowly Alec managed to get more and more of his breathing under control.

“That’s it. You’re doing so well, darling,” Magnus assured him, smiling warmly at him.

Magnus’ praise and kindness made Alec cry more; the first kind words he had heard in this place and they almost broke him. Just as Magnus was about to say something else loud battle noises rang out and colorful lights outside Alec’s small window indicated an intense magical battle was being fought.

Alec barely registered the battle, stilling fighting to calm down. He now had his breathing more under control and his tears were starting to die out. Magnus briefly looked towards the window, frowning in concern.

Magnus gave Alec an intense and worried look as he asked, “Alexander, we need to leave from here. I can protect you better if I carry you. But that means touching you. Is that ok?”

Alec was moved by Magnus’ consideration and understanding; that he would ask first before touching him, giving Alec a choice which he hadn’t had at all, in any way, during his time here. That he understood it would take time for Alec to heal, to unlearn, to stop his body from reacting with instinctive fear at sudden voices and touches.

“O…Ok,” Alec sniffled, fighting to regain his composure but unable to, feeling drained and weak, his emotions going haywire.

Despite knowing it was Magnus and that Magnus would never hurt him, Alec still pulled away from him when Magnus reached for him, his body reacting without Alec’s permission.

“Shh, I won’t ever hurt you. I promise you are safe. I promise,” Magnus assured him, speaking calmingly.

Alec forced his body to relax and sit still, trusting Magnus with everything he was and everything he had.

With his magic to help him Magnus managed to get Alec up into his arms bridal style and got to his feet. Magnus held his precious bundle close to his chest. Despite having seen how small and frail Alec had become Magnus was still shocked at how light he was in his arms, shocked by how thin Alec had become, making him think he barely needed magic to help him carry him.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck a bit hesitantly but was encouraged by Magnus’ warm smile and fond look.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec sniffled, hiding his head by the curve of Magnus’ neck as memories and feelings mixed and flooded him. “I betrayed you.”

“No, darling. No!” Magnus assured him, his voice still kind to not scare him but firm, tightening his hold on him to try and emphasize his words. “If anything, I failed you for not being able to come sooner.”

Alec kept his face hidden by Magnus’ neck, uncaring that the battle sounds were getting closer and closer as Magnus carried him through the monastery. If he died now, in Magnus’ arms, Alec would be satisfied so he was unafraid. Alec briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting himself relax into Magnus, knowing the Warlock would care for him. And if he didn’t…well, then life would not be worth living any longer anyway.

Alec felt wind on his face and knew Magnus must have reached the courtyard of the monastery. He heard someone come running, the sound coming closer, audible even over the loud battle sounds.

“Did you get him?” Jace asked anxiously as he ran towards Magnus and the person he was carrying.

Jace couldn’t see the person’s face but he looked young and skinny; another victim. They had rescued quite a few people on their way to finding Alec. Jace didn’t try and offer comfort to him through touch though; Cat had used her nursing experience and understanding to explain to them all what to expect after someone had been through what happened at the monasteries and not touching without permission was a number one rule to avoid the person going into a panic. In general Cat had advised no touching at all till the battle was over and everyone were safe. The person Magnus was carrying clearly trusted Magnus a lot; they had to know each other….

Alec froze in Magnus’ arms; that voice was one that Alec thought he would never hear again. It sounded just like….could it be? He was afraid to look; he couldn’t be that lucky...

“I did,” Magnus confirmed grimly.

Jace eagerly looked around to spot his parabatai, frowning in concern when he couldn’t see him. It broke Magnus’ heart to see the look of horror and dread on Jace’s face when he nodded towards Alec in his arms.

Jace had thought he had been prepared; that Cat’s warnings had prepared him for the state Alec would likely be in when they finally did find him. Yet nothing would have prepared him for seeing his parabatai like this.

“Fuck! Alec!” Jace said shocked, his eyes filling with pain and sympathy. Quickly his sorrow and pain turned to hatred as he asked, “What did the bastards do to you?!”

“Jace?” Alec asked softly, hopefully, lifting his head to search for him.

He was afraid his voice had only been a fragment of his imagination, but Magnus had come back to him. Could he be so lucky Jace would as well?

“Yes, Alec. It’s me,” Jace confirmed, smiling softly at him as their eyes locked.

His voice sounding softer and more anguished than Alec had ever heard it which worried Alec. Was Jace hurt? He scanned Jace’s body, taking in his battle gear, the Angel blade in his hand, the blood splatter on his clothes. He looked strong, fit. Every inch a warrior. With relief Alec saw Jace didn’t seem to have any injuries. Why did he look so sad then? So upset? It took Alec a few moments to realize it was because of him; he was worried about him.

Alec smiled reassuringly at him, not wanting him to worry. He barely registered the battle raging behind Jace; he saw only him. His parabatai. He was here and he was safe!

“You escaped Valentine!” Alec said in relief. His face reflected sadness and pain as he added, “I’m so sorry I left you there. I felt your pain.”

Jace shook his head and gave Alec a tender look.

“Alec, don’t worry about it. He knocked me about a bit; had his goons beat me up. It was nothing,” Jace assured him, his pain and his ordeal easily forgotten in the face of his worry and concern for Alec.

Jace paused as he nodded to Magnus, his expression softening as he added gratefully, “Izzy told Magnus about the situation and Magnus saved me a few days later. It’s long in the past.”

Alec looked relieved at him but then his face reflected horror and self-hatred, making Jace look puzzled and concerned.

“I said what they wanted to hear; Jace. I gave in; I gave up. I renounced you,” Alec admitted devastated. He looked up at Magnus, seeing the care and concern on his face, knowing he didn’t deserve it as he went on, “I renounced you too, Magnus. I renounced you both.”

Magnus and Jace shared a look of pain and sadness at knowing how Alec had suffering to **not** betray them, to **not** give the Clave and the Brothers what they had wanted.

“You did what you had to do. You survived,” Jace said firmly, strongly. “Remember what we always told each other growing up?” Jace went on, his voice softening.

Alec frowned, trying to remember. Yes, they had used a well-known saying. A Latin saying. Something he should know. But he had spent so long trying to repress his life before the monastery the memory escaped him.

“No. I….I don’t remember. I….I’m not sure. I don’t know,” Alec admitted sadly, devastated that he had forgotten, biting his lower lip in regret and sorrow.

“Shh. It’s ok, it’s ok. You are fine; it’ll come back. We’ve got you,” Jace quickly assured him, looking a bit lost as he looked at Magnus for help.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said softly, sniffling, starting to cry again, his emotions uncontrollable after living in fear for so long.

“Alexander, you have nothing to apologize for,” Magnus assured him in a strong but loving tone.

“Seeing what they have done… It makes me wish I could kill some of those bastard Brothers more than once!” Jace said hotly, his eyes ablaze with fury and rage, nodding to the building Magnus had just exited with Alec.

“You and me both. I am just glad I got to kill the leader of this dreadful place torturously slowly!” Magnus said darkly, his cat eyes on display in his rage.

Alec felt oddly safe and loved at hearing Jace had killed several of the Brothers and Magnus had killed the leader who never felt he had been worthy to get his name.

The warrior Alec had once been would not have liked to admit he needed protection, would not have liked the bloodbath. Now Alec relished in it. He felt better now knowing Magnus and Jace was here to fight for him; it made him feel cared for.

Alec heard her before he saw her as Izzy turned a corner, her whip out, her clothing dirty and bloodied by someone else’s blood. She looked deadly and fierce and very much alive and without a mark on her. Alec smiled in relief when he saw her but was content to keep staying in Magnus’ arms even now and the Warlock was more than happy to keep him there.

“Alec!” Izzy screamed in joy.

Izzy’s joyful smile quickly turned to worry when she stopped before Magnus, looking at Alec in his arms.

“You are so thin,” Izzy got out, anguished, as she looked at him with eyes filled with pain.

“Oh, Izzy. You shouldn’t see me like this,” Alec got out, flushing red in embarrassment, sad he had upset her.

“Oh, brother,” Izzy said pained, sympathy and grief for his pain in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Izzy,” Alec got out, giving her a lost look, wanting to be strong for her so she could feel better, but he had no more strength left.

“No, don’t you dare say sorry. These bastards did this and they will **all** pay!” Izzy said darkly, strongly.

Suddenly a blond Shadowhunter with an Angel blade in his hand ran over to them, stopping before Magnus.

He gave Alec only a brief look, clearly too well trained as a soldier to do more than that.

“Sir, you have to move. You are a target out here for the purists,” the blond Nephilim said, looking anxiously back at the battle.

“Purists?” Alec repeated puzzled.

“Idris hardliners who wish to maintain the status quo,” Izzy explained grimly.

“Yes, thanks, Andrew,” Magnus said with a nod of his head.

“Andrew?” Alec repeated, tasting the name. He knew him, didn’t he? Somehow.

Andrew looked at him now, really, and his eyes filled with warmth and sympathy.

“Hi Alexander. We were never introduced. I gave you that jacket you are wearing,” Andrew told him, nodding towards his jacket.

“I….I think I remember,” Alec admitted softly.

Alec watched a bit apprehensively as a Spanish man with a ponytail came towards them. He had magic slowly dying from his right hand; a Warlock. Magnus seemed Alec tensing and tightened his hold around him, making him know he was safe.

Alec was surprised to see the Warlock put an arm around Andrew’ waist and even more surprised to see him giving Andrew a quick but passionate kiss before they separated.

“So, this is the Nephilim that launched a thousand ships and started a war on Heaven,” the Warlock remarked, looking at Alec with curiosity and sympathy.

“It is,” Magnus confirmed, nodding.

“I’m Lorenzo, the High Warlock of Madrid,” the Warlock introduced himself to Alec.

Alec avoided his eyes, not comfortable around strangers. He was grateful the Warlock didn’t try to touch him in any way.

“Alec,” Alec said softly, quietly, unsure what was going on, but he now noticed there were flames on the horizon behind the monastery. Something was burning!

Alec thought at one point he had had a last name but it was long forgotten. He was relieved Lorenzo had used only one name so he avoided the confusion. Izzy, Max and Jace only had one name to him. Magnus.... He was different. He remembered a second name for him.... A name that meant home and safety....

“Well, seeing what they have done to him can we **now** burn this whole wretched place to the ground?” Lorenzo asked darkly of Magnus, nodding towards the monastery.

“Yes. Burn it down!” Magnus ordered ominously, his cat eyes flashing golden.

Lorenzo nodded as he grinned darkly. He made a fireball appear in his right hand.

“Shall we, mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_?” Lorenzo asked Andrew as he left go of him, nodding towards the monastery.

“We shall,” Andrew said with a grin and the two men walked away.

Lorenzo started to throw fireballs at the monastery to get it to burn while Andrew protected him from attack with his Angel blade.

Alec looked around, paying more attention now that he had calmed down more and saw there were several werewolves and Warlocks attacking the few Brothers left standing. He could see several dead Brothers, their bodies bloodied and torn.

“Who are all these people?” Alec asked confused, nodding as best he could towards Andrew and Lorenzo as they were the nearest new people he could see.

“The Downworlder army and Nephilim who want change,” Magnus explained. He paused before he went on, “I needed allies to find out where you were held. After I rescued Jace I hid him at a Mansion I brought for myself on the outskirts of New York as the Clave would have looked for him at my loft.”

“You killed Valentine and the Circle members?” Alec asked, astonished.

Magnus nodded grimly as he said, “Yes. One should think the Clave would be happy for that.”

“They were afraid of Magnus’ powers after that, seeing that he had been able to do what they hadn’t,” Izzy explained.

“Your sister and Clarissa were still ok at the Institute, but no one told them anything useful. I needed someone who could get information to me. Andrew was one of the first Nephilim to join me and help with that. He is gay himself, so he was aware after seeing what happened to you what threat he was living under,” Magnus explained, nodding towards Andrew.

“You arranged all of that?” Alec said in awe.

Magnus nodded before he went on, “When Andrew had given me all the intel he could, and he was at risk of being discovered by the Clave he also came to the mansion with me. I then used Jace and him to help me gather allies in the Downworld. He talked to Lorenzo and they fell in love, so I got him on my side that way. And now we have a Downworlder army.”

“The Downworld doesn’t have an army,” Alec said confused.

“They do now,” Magnus said matter of fact, sounding smug and proud. At Alec’s puzzled look Magnus went on, “To get you back I needed to attack Idris. To win I needed a united Downworld. So, I gathered the races for a meeting and reminded them all that in order for the Downworld to truly be free Idris had to be destroyed. I repeated this statement at every meeting we held until I finally got acceptance from all the races.” Magnus paused before he admitted, “I only got the Seelies on my side after the Queen was killed and Meliorn took over as he has a soft spot for Isabelle whom I sent to negotiate with him, but what matters is that it happened.”

Alec was unsure if Magnus indicated he had murdered the Queen or had her murdered. He decided he frankly didn’t care.

“You united the Downworld and attacked Idris?” Alec asked slowly, shocked, and surprised. “To get me back?!”

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, his expression softening as he looked at him. “I would have done so much more.”

“All these people here…” Alec began slowly.

“Are here to get you back and see Idris destroyed in the process,” Magnus confirmed when Alec’s voice died away.

“You did all of that…for **me**?!” Alec asked confused, unsure it could be true.

Magnus gave him a look filled with love and tenderness as he said, “Alexander, if things had turned out differently it would likely have taken ages for me to admit this, but I love you. I am **never** letting you out of my sight ever again!”

“You love me?!” Alec asked hopefully, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, the battle, the whole world fading away into nothing.

“Yes, and when you are ready I want to offer you immortality if you wish it to ensure we can be together **forever** ,” Magnus confirmed tenderly but strongly, making Alec see the truth of the statement in his expression.

Alec slowly started to smile. This was like a dream he had had a lot so maybe he was dreaming but he liked this dream. It was everything he had always wanted.

“I want that,” Alec admitted softly, a bit shyly. He gave Magnus a look filled with love and adoration as he went on, “I love you too. I think I have loved you for a while. That moment, that one kiss…it was worth everything to feel that. To have that.”

Magnus looked at him with amazement and pain at knowing Alec had only had that one memory of them truly being together, that one kiss, to hang on to through his entire ordeal.

“Oh, my darling,” Magnus got out, fighting not to cry, fighting to remain calm.

The moment was broken when Andrew and Lorenzo returned, the monastery now in flames behind them.

“Magnus, you told us to hold back burning down Alicante till you gave the order. We are ready to march on the capital now. What are your orders?” Andrew asked as he and Lorenzo stopped before them again.

Magnus looked down at Alec in his arms as he asked seriously, “Alexander. What is your decision?”

“Is it my decision?” Alec asked surprised. No one had asked for his opinion since he had come here; it was a bit frightening that someone did so now.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, smiling encouragingly at him. “You have the most justification for making this call. I allied the Downworld on the notion of a defeated Idris, but I can hold them back if you wish to be lenient.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he asked, “Are all non-combatants and children safe? And any allies to the Downworld?”

Magnus nodded, “They will be; yes.”

Alec finally felt his fear give way to a burning hatred. His eyes darkened with his rage.

“Then destroy it **all**! Leave **nothing** standing and **no one** left breathing!” Alec said curtly, his voice like steel, filled with fury.

Magnus smiled darkly down at Alec before he turned his attention to Andrew and Lorenzo.

“You heard him. **Destroy it all**!” Magnus ordered.

Andrew nodded in acknowledgement before he and Lorenzo quickly walked away to start organizing the assault on Alicante.

Alec suddenly felt completely and utterly drained, fighting to stay awake, everything feeling overwhelming and too much.

“I love you,” Alec said softly to Magnus, smiling weakly at him. “Can we go home now?”

“I love you too,” Magnus assured him before he asked to be sure, “To my mansion?”

“Yes. Your mansion, your loft. Any place that is yours. Can we _please_ just go home now?” Alec repeated as he snuggled close and hid his head by Magnus’ neck, trusting he would take care of things, take care of him. He was finally safe.

“Yes, my darling. Yes. We can go home now,” Magnus told him gently, kissing the top of his head ever so softly, moved that Alec felt at home wherever he was.

Magnus looked at Izzy and Jace who had remained close, wanting, needing to just be with Alec for a few moments to assure themselves he was here, and he was real and safe.

“Jace, see it done and get the non-combatants out. And then come to the mansion. I think Alexander would like some time with you,” Magnus ordered but this time the order was tempered with kindness and warmth.

“Of course. I need that too,” Jace said, nodding in agreement.

Magnus then looked over at Izzy as he said, “You too, Isabelle, and bring your younger brother.”

“Of course. No one could keep me away,” Izzy confirmed. She looked at Alec even though he was still snuggled against Magnus’ neck. “I will come see you after the battle, brother.”

Alec forced himself to look up and gave Jace and Izzy a soft and fond smile.

“I love you both, Izzy, Jace,” Alec told them.

“I love you, brother,” Izzy said affectionately.

“Love you too, parabatai,” Jace assured him with a warm smile. Jace hesitated but then gave him a pleading look as he asked, “Will you open the bond again? I need to feel you.”

Alec nodded as he admitted, “I need that too. Having the bond closed has been like living without a hand and a leg.” He paused as he admitted in a pained tone, “I’m sorry I cut you off, but I had to.”

“I understand,” Jace quickly assured him, knowing how hard it was to live with the bond closed but also knowing that neither of them wanted the other to suffer if they could prevent it.

Alec smiled, happy to hear that. He opened the bond and felt Jace’s feelings wash over him; relief, joy, love, warmth, worry…rage at his tormentors. Alec sent his own feelings of love and affection back through the bond, seeing Jace smile softly and his stance relax a bit when he felt it.

“Where is Max?” Alec asked, looking from Jace to Izzy and then back to Jace.

Alec was sure Max was safe as he knew Jace, Izzy and Magnus would have ensured it in their plans, but he needed to hear it all the same. He didn’t ask about his parents, knowing they would never had helped start a war to save him when they had put him here in the first place. He decided not knowing about his parents’ fate was the best for now as the topic was too emotional for him to deal with at the moment.

“He’s with Magnus’ friend Cat. Izzy got him out of Idris before things started to escalate,” Jace assured him.

“Good,” Alec said relieved, smiling.

Izzy and Jace both gave Alec fond looks, not trying to touch him so not to scare him and once again Alec felt moved by their consideration. He watched them as they ran off to rejoin the battle. Alec watched them for a moment before he snuggled back against Magnus’ shoulder, knowing they would be fine; they were both strong warriors and he couldn’t be prouder to call them family. He had been a warrior once too, long ago. For now, he was content to stay here, safe in Magnus’ embrace.

“Come, darling,” Magnus said lovingly as he tightened his hold on Alec and gave him a caste kiss to the top of his head, caring for him as carefully as if he was made from precious and fragile crystals.

Alec smiled at the romantic and loving gesture. He knew he had a long healing process ahead of him, but he had Magnus, he had his parabatai and he had his siblings. What more could he possibly need?

Alec snuggled closer against Magnus, feeling safe, loved, and cared for. His heart swelled with love and warmth when he realized that as Idris burned, he felt truly happy and free for the first time in his life.

Magnus created a portal to his mansion and carried Alec with him through it, holding him safe and close, having saved the only thing he felt was worth saving from Idris. He had found Alec again, finally. He had moved Heaven and Hell and anything and everything in between to get here. He had found Alec and he was **never** ever letting go of him again. He would take care for him, love him and protect him. **Forever**. Magnus smiled at the thought as he realized that for the first time in his long life, he was truly happy for he had the one thing that really mattered to him. He had **his** Alexander!

As the portal closed Idris burned to the ground, utterly destroyed by its own self-righteous cruelty and bigotry.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story then a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos) would be so very appreciated. Thank you :)  
> Should there be a sequel and if so what about? Suggestions are welcomed. :)  
> If you liked this story you will most likely enjoy "Band Of Brothers" https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603762 - Jace and Alec are captured by Mundane military and Magnus start a war to get them back. Malec love, parabatai bond, h/c, BAMF Magnus, realistic healing and a happy ending. Go enjoy :)


End file.
